


Smile

by lucianowriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspective feelings, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Derek and Stiles are road tripping back to California because of a death. While Stiles sleeps Derek reflects on his love for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infectedcolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infectedcolors/gifts).



> Fic was inspired by the song Smile by Sixx AM which was a song recommended by my dear friend InfectedColors on twitter.

The early morning light filters in through the closed curtains of their room. Derek has just gotten back from his nighttime run in the woods behind the hotel. Stiles is asleep in the middle of the bed. His face at ease, the most at ease Derek has ever seen it. For a moment he wonders why it's only in sleep that Stiles can really relax. 

 

It's been years since they've had to deal with the terrors that sometimes plague Beacon Hills. Not since they moved to New York and left the California territory to Scott to handle. Now they were headed back. Back to a town Derek had all but given up on. Back to their past. 

 

As quietly as possible Derek moves about the room, peeling off all his clothes. He is tired and the image of his husband lying in their bed like that makes him want to be nowhere else in the world. He quietly slides into bed next to Stiles and immediately sees an unconscious reaction from him. Stiles immediately moves so that he's curled up on Derek’s side. 

 

Looking down at his sleeping face in the morning light brings a smile to Derek’s face. He could watch Stiles sleep for eternity and never find a better happiness. Even though they've been together for over ten years now, Derek still has a hard time understanding why he was chosen.

 

Why would Stiles want to be with him? He is the reason his whole family is dead. The reason Stiles lost so many of his friends. Hell he's the reason Scott became a werewolf in the first place. All Derek does is bring destruction and pain. Even now. After all, it's Derek's fault the reason they're going back is a somber one. Scott had called yesterday to tell them that Stiles’ father had been a casualty of a territory war. If Derek had never entered their lives all those years ago Stiles wouldn't be going home to bury his father now. 

 

And Stiles? Stiles is an angel of mercy. All he ever does is love fiercely and loyally. He deserves nothing but the best life has to offer. Has he gotten it? Not in the slightest. Ever since Scott became a werewolf it's been one shitty catastrophe after another. Derek thinks back to when he thought he’d lost Stiles, before he even had him. Back when Derek was so stupidly focused on the Alpha pack and his girlfriend, Jennifer, that he didn’t see what was happening around him. He didn’t know what Stiles, Scott, and Alison had done until it was too late. Once again his actions, or lack thereof had caused Stiles’ life to be put in harm’s way. 

 

Allowing himself to die and be brought back had left a vulnerability in Stiles to other dark beings. Derek was busy grieving the loss of Boyd at his own hands that he didn’t even bother helping Scott. So, neither of them noticed Stiles’ problem until it was too late. Being up on that roof that day and smelling Stiles’ struggle with himself had broke Derek’s heart. He had caused that. His lack of responsibility for his pack had caused this young teen to be taken over by a thousands year old spirit. The nogitsune. 

 

Even after Stiles recovered from that experience Derek felt the guilt. He kept closer tabs on Stiles just to make sure he didn’t slip back into the nogitsune once more. By keeping closer tabs on the teen he was able to see him spiral. Derek was able to secretly observe what no one else saw. The lasting effects of being possessed and killing your friend during it. Stiles felt guilty on a level that only Derek could understand. That understanding is what actually brought them together. 

 

That togetherness is what gives Derek hope in the darkness. If Derek is the worst the world has to offer then Stiles is the best. Derek knows he doesn’t deserve Stiles’ love but dammit if it isn’t the greatest thing to ever experience. With a smile Derek softly trails his fingers down Stiles’ bare arm. The softness of his skin is like nothing ever felt before, even better than a down blanket. Every nerve that senses the touch of his fingers on Stiles’ skin sends a jolt of electricity through him. It’s like a soft buzz that reminds him he is alive and that he is worthy of something good. Even if that something is just a someone. 

 

“Stop thinking so loud.” Stiles suddenly mumbles from his position next to Derek. He doesn’t actually wake up, just says the words and pulls his arm tighter around Derek; snuggling in closer.

 

Derek gives a sigh and tries to fall asleep. He is pleasantly surprised when within minutes he feels himself drifting. 

  
  


When Derek wakes once more it is the middle of the day and Stiles is still fast asleep. Derek knows he should wake him because they still have half a day's drive ahead of them. However, he also knows Stiles doesn't sleep well since the news of his father. So, Derek lets him sleep a few more minutes as he gets up and gathers all their things. He even goes for a walk to the truck stop next door to pick up some snacks for the road. 

 

Derek grabs the usual truck stop fare: close to expiration date junk food. He's sure to grab a couple Red Bull's and Reese's for Stiles. He'd rather not listen to his husband complain about the lack of consideration for him if he brought back anything else. Even though he is twenty years gone from his teens Stiles still insists on eating and living like one.

 

Derek pays with cash and thanks the man behind the counter before heading back to the hotel. The California sun is really beating down. He passes a homeless man screaming about God on his way. He's very tempted to scream back at the man that God clearly doesn't exist or else none of the shitty things in his life would've happened. Derek realizes in that moment though that maybe God does exist because he does get to spend every one of his days with a miracle, Stiles’ unconditional love. 

 

He gets back to the hotel and Stiles is awake and in the shower. Derek breathes in the scent of him as he places their coffees and snacks on the table. He can't believe that after years of disappointing relationships he finally struck gold. Derek tries to think of the exact moment that he realized Stiles was the one he loved. 

 

Maybe it was that first time they spoke, when Stiles was terrified of him but still dared to make wisecracks at him. Or maybe it was that first time Stiles saved his life. Stiles was scared and repulsed by the idea of cutting off his arm but was willing to do it anyway. Maybe it's just the fact that Stiles has never been afraid of his werewolf side; in fact he always made jokes about it. He knows for sure that moment after Boyd was a turning point. Stiles was the only one who thought first to comfort, never to judge. Stiles was just there; lending his support and strength no questions asked.

 

Derek is sitting on the edge of the bed just thinking when Stiles comes out of the shower. Derek looks up and his breath catches. Stiles is dressed in his usual, but for some reason today his goodness really shines through and Derek is left speechless.

 

“What's that look for big guy?” Stiles says softly as he plants himself between Derek’s knees and smiles down at him.

 

“You.” Derek says simply. He leans in as Stiles places his hand softly on his cheek. 

 

“Always with the big words.” Stiles teases lightly. “We better go. I told Scott we'd be there by 6 and we still have 5 hours to drive.”

 

Derek stays frozen on the bed just watching Stiles jump around, getting all their things to put back in his Jeep. After Stiles makes the final trip Derek gets up and follows him. He shuts the door behind him and stops to study Stiles’ behavior. He's all go go go and Derek knows why. He knows that if Stiles stops he will have to think about his father.

 

Without a word Derek crosses to Stiles and pulls him into a hug. No words are exchanged, but Derek knows they don't have to. They just know. 

 

As they both climb into the Jeep and pull out onto the interstate Derek and Stiles can't hold back their smiles. They grab each other's hand. 


End file.
